Victoria Logan
Name: Victoria Hamilton Logan Gender: Female Age: Eighteen Grade: Twelfth grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: If she has the free time, Victoria loves watching TV. She harbors a passing interest in reading, but really only chooses to do so when she has no other choice, like when mandatory for a class at school. Of course, it wouldn't be honest if one didn't mention her drug habit. Her usual drug of choice is weed, but she flirts with ecstasy and pain pills from time to time as well. Her love for ecstasy also leads to her love of sex, which is more often then not, casual. Appearance: Standing at an above average height of 5'8, Victoria could almost be considered lanky. Almost. Shoulder to shoulder, her frame is slender, and her skin is just short of tan, an almost peach color. A generous bust, D easy, combined with a pinched waist means that an hour glass body would be an infinitely more apt descriptor. She walks with an easy, confident stride, one that shows off her long legs and swaying hips to great effect. Seemingly permanently affixed to her face is an easy smile, that when matched with her full red lips is almost bewitching to those not used to it. Facially, Victoria is gorgeous. She goes right past attractive and pretty, straight into model or actress territory. A firm jaw line, paired with easy and welcoming features goes a long way to putting those around her at ease while simultaneously attracting any and all attention. From the guys, at least. Her hair, naturally brown but now dyed black, is styled every morning. In the back, at the nape of her neck, a few choice locks of her hair spike up, which leads up to her hair styled in an almost Mohawk, with it angling up in the center before finishing in a point over her forehead. Her ears are left clear, with a few strands covering the back before picking back up again about an inch away. Her emerald eyes are slanted up, signifying her Asian ethnicity. When it comes to clothing, Victoria prefers clothes that are much tighter then necessary. Her normal attire usually consists of a band t-shirt and jeans, worn over a ratty pair of converse. If the day is particularly cold, she'll throw a band jacket over her shirt, both black of course. Biography: When Victoria was born on October 23, 1990, she was set to live a perfectly normal, happy life. Parents happily married and well to do, living in the nice part of St. Paul, with money to spare. When her father died of a heart attack a month after her 15th birthday, her life very nearly fell apart. Her relationship with her mother began to degrade as they both drifted apart, with Victoria spending most of her time locked away in her room and her mother essentially shut down. The only time they one saw the other was the occasional passing in the morning before Victoria would leave for school. With no father figure, and no real maternal figure, Victoria began to drift. She had never been a girl with a Straight-A grade average, but in the wake of her fathers death, her already precarious grades began to slip and the rest of her life started to follow. Her mother never really snapped out of her trance, even when she started to see other suitors. The only time she and Victoria interacted were the normal pleasantries that couldn't be avoided. For all intents and purposes, Victoria spent her later teen years almost an orphan, with the only real interaction from any adult being with her teachers. She spent more time out of her house then inside, often spending the night at a friends if she just didn't feel like coming home that night. For lack of any parental guidance, Victoria began to associate with a less then reputable crowd. If she'd been on a gradual decline before, it became a leap after that. While it started with recreational drug use, it escalated to pain killers and cheap, wanton sex. In fact, the only productive thing that she ever really did was start an internship at the local hospital around 16. Victoria continued on that path well into high school. She quickly gained a reputation as being one of the easiest girls in the school, building up an impressive list of one night stands and brief affairs while building up a reputation as the school slut. Boys liked her because she would sleep with them at the faintest suggestion and girls she didn't sleep with hated her because she broke up more then her fair share of their relationships. In spite of that, Victoria never had any trouble making friends or finding someone to hang out with. She always maintained an easy-going, mellow attitude, while keeping an open-mind. Eventually, Victoria met another student, Alice Blake, falling into a steady relationship. Advantages: Victoria is pretty popular and has many friends she could team up with, and she isn't above using her body as a means of survival and distraction. Her job at the hospital has the plus of giving her a semi-advanced knowledge of first-aid. While she's not very strong, she's in shape, meaning she can't sprint a reasonable distance without passing out. Disadvantages: While she may be popular, with many friends, she trusts few of them, meaning she'd be constantly be looking over her shoulder in a group. As noted above, she's not very strong, or very agile. Some might target her for her popularity, or because of her bisexual orientation. No experience with violence to speak off, so she probably won't be the best fighter on the island. Designated Number: Female Student No. 86 --- Designated Weapon: Flashbang Grenades (x4) Conclusion: Hopefully this young lady will have more subtance than flash. She'll need it if she's going to make it to the end. The above biography is as written by Yvaine. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Yvaine Kills: None Killed By: Naoko Raidon Collected Weapons: Flashbang Grenades (x4) (assigned weapon), S&W 66 (.38) rounds (from Alice Blake) Allies: Alice Blake, Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova Enemies: Naoko Raidon Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * At the time of her death, Victoria had been rolled the most number of times out of everyone in V4, three times in all. The first time she was rolled, she was heroed by James Mulzet, and the second time she was swapped in place of Etain Brennan. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Victoria, in chronological order The Past: *One in a Million Pre-game: *Saint Joseph's Hospital *Fencing...No, not that kind. *Fix *Seclusion *The Alibi *Meltdown *Seeking Focus *That Special Someone *Have a Heart V4: *Stay Sane Inside Insanity *Stamina *Civilization at any Price *Stay Frosty *All's Fair Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Victoria Logan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Victoria managed to be a surprisingly deep and interesting character, despite a concept that was honestly overused and problematic in V4. Most of this was due to her relationship with Alice and the fact that she had a lot of scenes that weren't totally about sex. In game, Victoria was interesting in that she was a coward. It sounds so simple, given the horror of an SOTF situation, but it was actually really cool to see a character who panicked and ran away and abandoned her loved ones when they needed her. Victoria wasn't a villain, just someone scared who couldn't cope. That made her ending tragic, especially how it tore up the ones she cared about. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students